Cartas de Amor de un Soldado Loco, un Espía Chismoso y un Héroe Celoso
by angelmex
Summary: [El titulo lo dice todo] ¿Qué pasa cuando a un soldado loco escribe una carta de amor, un entrometido espía la intercepta y un héroe celoso la lee?


Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

**Cartas de Amor de un Soldado Loco, un Espía Chismoso y un Héroe Celoso**

No pasaba ni una hora después de que recibiera tal carta cuando cierto rubio llegó a su casa gritando y parloteando, muy visiblemente enojado, tirando todo a su paso, gritaba tan fuerte con ánimos de que los demás escuchasen de su rabieta, frustrado pasaba la mano por su rebelde flequillo, sudoroso y con las mejillas ruborizadas, en sus enguantadas manos sostenía cartas; dos cartas pulcramente escritas, abiertas con cautela pero maltratadas en el eufórico actuar del vecino norteño de la dueña de la propiedad donde este joven soltaba sus estribos, destruyendo los floreros y demás artículos decorativos.

Diatribas y más diatribas por parte del ojiazul. Isabel trató de acercarse a él para detener que siga destrozando su casa pero este se alejó de ella instantáneamente, dando un inesperado brinco, restregándole las cartas en el rostro de la morena, con aun unas ruborizadas mejillas.

- ¿Así que planeas unirte a ese bastardo-patata? – Preguntaba con visible odio, pero con una mirada temblante, ¿insegura?, se alejaba de ella, se acercaba a ella, examinándola con la vista, y pasando muchos dilemas por su rubia cabeza.

- ¿Quién te entregó esas cartas, Alfred? – Contestó, evadiendo la pregunta de Jones, observando al rubio que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella, con el ceño muy fruncido y sus manos en la cadera, le incomodaba la idea que el rubio lea cartas que son dirigidas a ella, la hastiaba hasta el infierno. El rubio evadió también la pregunta, soltando un chasquido con la lengua, ninguno de los dos iba a dar brazo a torcer, Oh no, se conocían bien, uno de los dos lo haría, pero ambos estaban seguros de no ser el primero en hacerlo.

- ¿Así que te aliaras con el nazi loco, Isabel? ¿Eh? ¿Tanto quieres a Texas, Nuevo México y Arizona de regreso? ¿No fue tu gente quien me las vendió a cambio de tu libertad?

- ¿De qué chingada libertad hablas, Fredo? Además, no eres quien para decirme con quien juntarme ¡Pues tu eres el primero que debería de evitar en juntarme! ¡Por mis pelotas que puedo juntarme con quien se me dé la regalada gana! ¿Cómo ves? – le seguía con la mirada, apuntándole con su dedo acusador.

- ¡Arrastrada! – Gritó con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas, incomodo por lo recién dicho. – Isabel, ese nazi sólo quiere perjudicarte.

- ¿Arrastrada? ¡¿Arrastrada?! – Tomó sus cabellos eufórica, sacando humo por la nariz y las orejas, gritó liberando su frustración, - Alfred, ¿está mal que quiera mi tierra de vuelta? No importa si me utiliza como territorio estratégico pues total, ¡ya estoy acostumbrada a que todos quieran pasar sobre mí! No importa, Ludwig es un buen tipo… ¡y atractivo! – Le sacó la lengua, Alfred motivado por la última palabra de Isabel lo obligó a darse media vuelta dándole la espalda, evadiendo la mirada de Isabel.

Y aunque era extraño e increíble, su rostro eufórico cambio a uno desmotivado, triste.

- ¿Te… gus-ta? – Preguntó con inseguridad, en un leve susurro, tragaba su saliva con trabajo y sus manos se notaban inquietas - ¿Piensas aceptar su propuesta… y pelear a su lado y contra mío…? Dime... Isa. – Isabel que trataba de hacerle de sorda no pudo evitar dar un hondo respiro, cansada.

- Alfred, esa carta es muy importante para mí, pero, sinceramente no estoy en posición de estar de mitotera en asuntos europeos. Lo acepto, si pudiese sin dudarlo le diría que sí -pues Ludwig se cae de bueno-, Alfred. – El recién mencionado volvió la mirada hacia la morena, ilusionado y con su moral de vuelta en esos lúdicos ojos, pero contrariado por la última frase de Isabel, que miraba hacia la ventana. – Estoy en medio de una revolución.

- ¿Entonces, no planeas irte con él? – Preguntó con los ojos conmocionados, aproximándose a Isabel, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Alfred, suéltame.- demandó molesta pero este nuevamente no le hizo caso – ¿No planeas soltarme? Bueno, bien por mí pues no te irás hasta que me digas quien dio esas cartas ¿Quién fue? – Lo tomó por las muñecas, imprimiendo fuerza sobre ellas. El norteamericano se vio en problemas.

…

La guerra, no, la Gran Guerra estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina por las calles europeas en 1914, no sólo por la inminente ocupación de Alemania a Francia, Bélgica y Luxemburgo así como la invasión de Serbia por parte de [señorito] Roderich que se daría tiempo después sino por la involucración de medio mundo. Todos estaban tensos, pues sí, Ludwig, siempre diestro y obediente acataba cualquier orden con devoción de sus jefes y responsabilidad, atacaba y triunfaba, temible y severo…, pero, hay algo que a los historiadores les falto por escribir, Ludwig estaba en esas fechas estaba terriblemente enamorado.

Enamorado de un amor distante, sofocado por la belleza de su amada, impermutable de razón y de amor. Perdido entre su deseo y su deber. Quería verle, quería escucharla

Quería tenerla a su lado.

En cada trinchera, ya en la guerra, divagaba en sus fluctuosos pensamientos de ensoñación, recordándola, ¿pero quién era? ¿Quién era aquella mujer que ablandaba al gran soldado? Muchos europeos no la conocían, a muchos ni les interesaba sí existiese tal nación, pero Ludwig, que la conocía, no mejor que Arthur o Francis, su corazón brincaba, se exaltaba cada vez que la veía, cada vez que se reunía con ella, pequeños encuentros pero agradables momentos. Era México, un país que estaba creando revuelo por su revolución y su desdicha mucho antes de esta guerra.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado definitivamente de esta nación que se la pasaba peleando hasta con el viento?

¿Cuándo? Se preguntaba el alemán, tomando su rifle como acto desesperado ante el impacto de balas contra su trinchera, tirado sobre otros que se agazapaban en el suelo y se tapaban los oídos por el atronador sonido de los casquillos rebotar. Tomando la mano de uno de sus compañeros de cuartel sus recuerdos vagaban muy distantes de su posición actual, se iba tan lejos entre las memorias que atesoraba con recelo, tan lejos hasta que se detuvo en 1904. Ese año, ese infame y bendito año donde por primera vez la vio no como a una amiga ni como un socio de comercio sino como a una mujer que se merecía el afecto del alemán y que se lo había ganado con creces.

Recordaba muy bien esa tarde cuando por petición de su jefe le pidió que fuese a visitarla para la compra del café que ella producía para él, obedeció y en esa misma tarde, bajando del barco que lo transportaba inmediatamente fue recibido por ella, Isabel esperaba con una gran sonrisa su llegada, con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro pero eso no era todo lo que él podía recordar, no, recordaba la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido, ya no era la mocosa pleitista y desobediente de todos los vástagos de Antonio, que una vez había presumido con orgullo ante él y Gilbert. Si bien tenía el mismo espíritu de fuerza desde sus etapas de colonia, su belleza cada día incrementaba, todavía recordaba como la joven colonia española se ataviaba de ropajes rotos pues ella misma los rompía en forma de protesta. Pero cuando la volvió a ver en ese año, todo había cambiado…

Ya no era la niña que hacía todo por capricho o egoísmo, ya no era la diablilla que corría desnuda por las montañas y se la pasaba todo el día con su rubio amigo sino que ahora mucho más tremenda. (xD) Hermosa, su belleza era más indígena nativa que española, su cabello era negro, tan negro, su piel morena, de grácil cuerpo, sus senos, sus caderas, su vientre, sus fuertes piernas y brazos, un buen colocado lunar debajo de su cuello y sus ojos, color caoba y de intenso mirar. Ya no vestía con harapos sucios y viejos, vestía con entallados vestidos de encaje, un fino maquillaje en su rostro, sus labios carmines y sus largas pestañas profundizando sus orbes, sus zapatillas de tacón y su cabello largo amarrado en una exquisita trenza de lado. Él camino a su lado cuando notó algo que lo dejó desconcertado, al dar el primer paso la joven nación cayó al suelo, doblándose el pie, esta gritó eufórica, rebotó en el suelo y se quedó como gusano, pegada al pavimento. No supo si reírse o asistirla primero, sólo supo que terminó llevándola a cuestas, mientras esta se aferraba a su cuello y susurraba a su oído:

- Te lo imploro, Sr. Ludwig, no le diga ni una palabra de esto al anciano*, le puedo comprar su silencio – dijo acercándose más al cuello de este – Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que desea? ¿Más café al mismo precio, azúcar, algodón, henequén, chupe?

- No quiero nada, pero contesta ¿Por qué usas zapatillas sino sabes caminar con ellas? Es más ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – le preguntó con desaprobación

- Bueno, pues Díaz dijo que debía verme presentable para ti, dijo que un hombre como de su talla debe ser acompañado por una hermosa dama, yo le sugerí que para presentable dama llamase a la Santa* y que yo lo esperara en la finca pero el viejo bigotón se rehusó. Él es un dolor de muelas. Ah, y cómo llegue aquí, pues fácil, use un taxi. Me da pereza caminar. – Isabel reaccionó a sus palabras y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Ludwig había detenido el paso.

- Pereza… caminar. – estaba cargándola sobre su espalda y está todavía tenía el descaro de decirle que le daba pereza caminar.

- ¿Qué te parece el doble de café por este día? – La soltó súbitamente, y esta cayó de nuevo al suelo, él volvió hacia ella para recriminarla por sus acciones pero involuntariamente se detuvo cualquier intensión cuando vio cómo Isabel trataba de ponerse de pie pero no lo conseguía, volvía a caer una y otra vez, fue entonces cuando vio tras el ondeo de su vestido cicatrices en sus piernas y muslos, unas rodillas heridas y unos tobillos con muchos moretones y hematomas. Lo cierto era que ella había tratado de venir a pie pero sólo lograba caer y herirse los tobillos y rodillas.

- No le digas nada a Díaz, por favor. – arregló su vestido, le vio a los ojos y sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Era una sonrisa amable y sincera.

El corazón del germano no lo resistió, ni se opuso ante ese sentimiento, sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y siguió el camino hacia la finca, cargándola y sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos se dio cuenta que estaba en la oficina presidencial de su jefe, que no dejaba de hablar y hablar y entre tanto de su parloteo escuchó:

- Escríbele a México, ella es un pase a la victoria, Estados Unidos caerá antes se consolidarse como una de las mejores naciones y servirá como territorio estratégico. – estas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación, alertándolo

- ¡Pero Alfred es neutral, no podemos atacarlo, crearía nuevos conflictos! – reprochó

- México, sabes, perdió más de la mitad de su territorio por culpa de Alfred… ¿Y sabes qué más? – Preguntó con una infinita seriedad, jedando a Ludwig en silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera – Su virginidad. 1848, tropas estadounidenses toman la ciudad de México, ante esta deshonrosa fallida, Alfred se vio obligado a tomarla a la fuerza y subyugarla. Creía que lo sabías, Lud. México hubiese desaparecido en ese año pero Arthur intervino y abogó por ella. Envíale una carta, sé de tus sentimientos hacia ella… no sé sí es lastima o un sincero amor de tu parte, pero ella es muy valiosa. Escríbele una carta, Ludwig.

Esa misma noche, atormentado por lo recién dicho de su jefe, su corazón fracturaba en tristeza y necesidad. Con una pluma entre sus dedos, tinta a su lado derecho y hojas en blanco, conmovido por amor escribió lo que sus locos sueños y sentimientos dictaban

Una loca carta de amor, una loca propuesta, y un amor disfrazado en tinta negra. Dieron las 3 am cuando el alemán detuvo su muñeca, colocó la pluma a un lado y tomó con ambas manos la carta y la releyó.

_México, nos proponemos comenzar el primero de febrero la guerra submarina, sin restricción. No obstante, nos esforzaremos para mantener la neutralidad de los Estados Unidos de América, de Alfred, para ser precisos. _

_En caso de no tener éxito, proponemos a México una alianza sobre las siguientes bases: __**hacer juntos la guerra, declarar juntos la paz; aportaremos abundante ayuda financiera**__; y el entendimiento por nuestra parte de que tú, Isabel, ha de reconquistar el territorio perdido de Nuevo México, Texas y Arizona. Los detalles del acuerdo quedan a su discreción, __**me gustaría visitarte**__ unos de estos días para discutir estos detalles. _

_Queda usted encargada de informar al presidente de todo lo antedicho, de la forma más secreta posible, tan pronto como el estallido de la guerra con los Estados Unidos de América sea un hecho seguro. Debe además sugerirle que tome la iniciativa de invitar a Japón, que sé que es un viejo amigo tuyo, a adherirse de forma inmediata a este plan, ofreciéndose al mismo tiempo como mediador entre Japón y nosotros._

_Haga notar al Presidente que el __**uso despiadado**__ de nuestros submarinos ya hace previsible que Arthur se vea obligado a pedir la paz en los próximos meses. Con cariño y afecto: Ludwig Beilschmidt . _

- ¿Por qué remarcaste esas palabras? – preguntó el jefe de Ludwig

- ¡No lo sé! ¿Se ve extraño? ¿Crees que es muy evidente que la quiero? – dijo alterado.

- Estas enamorado, no hay duda. – cansado, pasó su mano por el rostro. Baya que su país era un inútil en esto del amor.

…

Ludwig envió la super-ultra-mega-secreta carta por medio de conexiones políticas a lo largo de Europa, todo iba bien, perfecto de hecho pero, entonces, nuestro espía favorito apareció en acción, vestido de un traje negro, un pasamontañas y un maletín maestro, arrastrándose por los tejados, moviéndose como rata en las calles, inadvertido como un gato en las oficinas, maestro del disfraz y magia negra, de cejas anormalmente atractivas y cabellos rubios, de verdosos ojos, cruzaban por las calles con un malicioso rostro, una sonrisa impertinente y una risilla que pronosticaba destrucción.

A paso estilo ninja avanzó hasta el puerto de barcos, se embarcó en el primero destino a Estados Unidos, no se lo creía ni el mismo, una carta, una carta de guerra, una carta de alianza, ¿una carta amor?, era estúpidamente increíble, no sólo con esta carta ya sabía los pasos de su enemigo sino esto le traía mucho más beneficios...

Exacto, un Alfred celoso e inseguro. Este espía era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland, el Agente. Releyendo y releyendo la carta una y otra vez descubrió el mensaje oculto de Ludwig para con México, estaba satisfecho pues sus frutos como espía estaban dando buenos resultados, se sentó en los bordes del barco y espero impaciente la llegada, tenía que compartir este chisme con alguien y ese alguien era Alfred, el despreocupado Alfred que se reía de los conflictos entre los europeos, rio con malicia, apretando la carta con satisfacción

- Ahora sí, Alfred idiota, podré vengarme ¡Ja ja ja ja~! – se reía sólo, extasiado, y más de un pasajero volteaba a verlo preocupados, pues con ese atuendo y esas risa malvada parecía un espía contrario. Se la pasó riendo todo el viaje hacia la casa de América, ya lo saboreaba, ya sentía el amargo pero sabroso sabor de la venganza en la punta de su lengua, pues no deja de reírse. – Sentirás el dolor de ser engañado por la persona más especial para ti ¡Sufrirás! ¡Lloraras y pelearas a favor mío! ¡Sufre bastardo!

- Señor, hemos llegado. – dijo el trabajador del barco, interrumpiendo su malévola escena.

- Oh, gracias por sus atenciones, me retiro. – tomó la carta como único equipaje y se marchó hacia la casa de Alfred, impaciente. Sin embargo, aunque él no lo notase, un pasajero que lo observaba desde lo lejos seguía sus pasos y en el momento en que este se enfrascó en su malévola escena este misterioso espía, conocido como Espía D*, tomó la carta y la replicó. Hecha esta labor se marchó camino a México.

Por otro lado, México que se curaba sus heridas en su casa fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamó por la puerta, ella corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, no era nadie, sólo era una carta. Curiosa la tomó y la leyó, de repente sus mejillas se encendieron en un sulfúrico rubor.

…

- ¡Alfred, abre la puerta! – gritoneaba exaltado y emocionado. – Tengo noticias que te involucran de una manera muy sentimental. – la puerta se abrió y se vió como detrás de ella salía un joven de color trigo, de ojos acuosos y lentes casi cayéndose de su puente de la nariz. Se rascaba la cabeza con flojera y poco interés.

- Iggy… pensé que estabas muy ocupado como para venir a visitarme. – habló Alfred, desinteresado.

- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante. – respondió, fingiendo seriedad sólo que su sonrisa se retorcía con una visible maldad en ella.

- Existe el teléfono o los telegramas, Iggy. No es culpa mía que estés tan atrasado. – contestó recargándose en la puerta, acomodando sus lentes.

- ¿Atrasado? ¿De quién estas hablando? – empezó a bramar molesto, pero rápidamente se calmó, tenía un plan que seguir a pie de la letra. – Alfred, sé sincero conmigo. – Guardo silencio, captando la atención del menor – He notado como observas a Isabel…, esa pasión que está en tu mirada cuando está cerca de ti ¿Te gusta? – Justo como lo pensó, el americano palideció por unos segundos y trató de sonreír como siempre pero la seriedad Arthur le impidió hacerlo, conociéndolo supo que esto era algo mucho más afondo que molestarlo con preguntas raras.

- ¿Qué pasó con Isa? – preguntó serio

- Pues la verdad no me gustaría contarte esta parte de la noticia, pero debo hacerlo, c-como tu amigo…que soy – dijo con trabajo

- Contuentame toda la noticia ya que te has tomada la maldita molestia de venir aquí, Arthur. – Alfred sonaba amenazador, esto significaba que su plan iba surtiendo efecto, las semillas de los celos estaban germinando en tan poco tiempo.

- Lee esta carta y lo sabrás, pero, después de leerla, tendrás que tomar una decisión acerca de esta guerra. – dijo acercando la carta a las manos de Alfred que no dudó en tomarla. Comenzó la lectura a la carta, sus ojos cambiaron a una desolación total, una ira y odio descomunal. ¿triste o enojado? No lo sabía el británico pero tampoco le interesaba, estaba feliz pues, ahora, el americano tomará cartas al asunto, pero, para sorpresa suya, Alfred se metió a su casa, cerrándole el paso al británico.

- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? – preguntó alegre desde afuera, no hubo respuesta alguna, sólo de cómo Alfred subía las escaleras y las bajaba con rapidez. Poco tiempo después el ojiazul salió de la casa, vestía botas de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero y acomodándoselo entre el cinturón, su pistola. Cerró la puerta en un seco golpe, le arrebató la carta que había tirado con anterioridad y a paso firme se marchó.

- ¡Así es Alfred! Acompáñame y juntos acabaremos la guerra, aunque yo mismo puedo con todo. – dijo vanagloriándose, sonriendo con promiscuidad pero fue totalmente ignorado, pues el americano no iba hacia el Este sino hacia el sur. - ¡Espera, Idiota! ¿A dónde vas?

- A cerciorarme de que esto es un mal entendido. – contestó para luego marcharse a paso rápido.

- ¡No la mates! - Gritó desesperado - ¡Ella nunca te ha amado, no merece morir cuando alguien por fin pidió su mano! – se sentía mal por México, pero no lo negaba, se sentía satisfecho a la vez.

…

- Así que fue Arthur, uh. – Tomaré cartas en este asunto después, tengo a gente que atender por ahora Alfred, así que retírate. – se deshizo del agarre y caminó hacia la cocina.

- Sí, yo también tengo a cosas que atender, Isa. – La alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó, su nariz entre el cuello de la morena, respiraba cansado y con una esforzada voz, susurro: - Tengo que declarar una guerra, y no porque Alemania y Austria estén tomando territorios ajenos europeos sino por ponerle los ojos a un territorio que ya tiene dueño. – La sangre de Isabel se heló de miedo. – Soy un héroe muy celoso, isa. No me gusta que me roben a mi chica en problemas.

- Alfred, aléjate de mí. – demandó.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – la apretó más contra su pecho, no de una manera brusca sino juguetona.

- Te echaré a Iván, él si es camarada.

…..

Mientras tanto en una casa cualquiera en Berlín, un hombre de corpulento se movía de un lado a otro, esperando el cartero con incertidumbre y miedo a la vez ¿Qué le iba responder Isabel? No lo sabía y eso lo frustraba.

…

xD pues tenía ganas de escribir algo así, ya lo hice y puedo morir en paz.

Gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo aquí

¿Reviews? ¿Quién dice yo?

Nos vemos~


End file.
